


Опасность

by Memnoh, WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memnoh/pseuds/Memnoh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: У всех есть свои маленькие страхи.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Опасность

Майское солнце радовало теплом, по которому за прошедшую зиму успели истосковаться все. Скинув куртку и повесив её на лямку рюкзака, Цирилла вышла из общеобразовательной школы и направилась в сторону спортивной, где у неё подряд должны были быть уроки фехтования и верховой езды. 

Девушка представляла себе, как она сегодня будет заниматься со своей Ласточкой, когда раздался телефонный звонок. Не глядя на номер она ответила и широко улыбнулась, узнав голос отчима. 

— Привет, дорогая, как ты?

Лютика она любила чуть ли не больше, чем отца, и уж тем более больше матери. Светлый и солнечный Юлиан вписался в их семью идеально. Его невозможно было не любить. Однако сейчас в голосе отчима она слышала нотки беспокойства, которые тот не очень эффективно пытался скрыть.

— У меня всё хорошо, иду на занятия. Что-то случилось? 

На той стороне послышалось шуршание, тихий голос отца. Кажется, Лютик прикрыл динамик ладонью, чтобы переговорить с Геральтом, и это заставило Цири нахмуриться.

— Лютик, папа с тобой? — громко спросила она, привлекая к себе внимание. 

— Да, — послышался недовольный и слегка взволнованный голос Геральта. Что-то определённо было не так. 

— И вы где? — задала следующий вопрос Цири. 

— На столе! — по привычке в рифму ответил Лютик. Тут же раздался звук, очень напоминающий подзатыльник. 

— То есть дома! — тут же исправился Лютик и, забыв отключить динамик, добавил, обращаясь явно не к ней, — ещё раз поднимешь на меня руку, я тебе хер откушу, понял?! 

Цири не сдержавшись расхохоталась, с той стороны послышалось протяжное:

— Бляяять… Геральт, я предупредил! 

— Так что у вас случилось? — наконец отсмеявшись, поинтересовалась ещё раз Цири. 

— У нас квартиру оккупировали. Мы держим оборону, но не знаем, сколько ещё продержимся. Наш враг коварен и опасен, а главное, очень скрытен, — голос Лютика настолько серьёзен, что девушка обречённо остановилась на половине пути и развернулась, чтобы идти в сторону дома.

— Папа с тобой на столе и никак не может помочь, я правильно понимаю?

— Да. 

— Ясно, — тяжело вздохнула Цири, — позвони в школу, предупреди что я опоздаю.

***

— Ну вот и всё, она скоро будет дома и решит нашу маленькую проблему, — облегчённо вздохнул Лютик, разглядывая пальцы на своих ногах.

Геральт рядом негромко хмыкнул и лишь плотнее свернул газету: 

— Не такую уж и маленькую. Почти три сантиметра, если брать вместе с ногами. Мне интересно, где он в городе так отожраться умудрился? 

— Да тараканами наверное, от тех кметов снизу. Там ему простор и веселье. Ну ничего, сейчас придёт Цири и как…

— Лютик, — голос Геральта вдруг стал очень напряжённым, — Лютик, у нас всё ещё есть проблема. Цири не убивает пауков. 

— Расслабься, она просто выпустит его в окно. В окно нашего двенадцатого этажа. Пусть полетает. 

Геральт недоверчиво посмотрел на своего мужа, который с расслабленным лицом уселся в позу для медитации. Пристально глядя на паука, что решился плести свою паутину прямо около окна, Лютик воодушевлённо напевал какую-то победную музыку. Геральт посмотрел на время и стал ждать Цириллу. 

Вся надежда была на неё. 


End file.
